No Lie
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = • |year = 2016 |dlc = September 20, 2018 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 135 |kcal = |dura = 3:35 |nowc = NoLie |audio = |choreo = Eduardo BañuelosFile:NoLieCoachesProof.jpg |perf = Jéssika Jessy (P1)File:NoLieJessikaEd.png Eduardo Bañuelos (P2)File:NoLieJessikaEd.png }} "No Lie" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman who has pink long hair styled in a ponytail with a bumped bun in the front. She wears a black choker with a golden central piece, a pink bra with metallic silver accents, she wears a metallic glossy jacket with blue sides over that. She wears metallic silver leggings and pink knee-high heeled boots. P2 P2 is a man with black hair with blue highlights in the front. He wears two gold chains, a metallic jacket with pink accents and black undershirt, blue metallic pants with silver strips on both sides, and black short boots. At the start and end of the routine, the dancers are filtered in gray with a darker gray diamond pattern. Throughout the routine, their outlines change from purple to blue. Nolie coach 1@3x.png|P1 Nolie coach 2@2x.png|P2 Background The background is composed of a black backdrop with blue crystal stones behind the dancers. The dancers are in a diamond-like state, but their skin turns into their usual white before they start dancing. At the same time, the crystal stones flash to the beat of the song and break apart into crystal shards that surround the dancers as they dance in the first verse. In the first half of the verses, the shards glow hues of blue, teal, and purple. In the second half, the shards seem to be pulled in the middle of a purple diamond shape. Inside the diamond, the shards spin around, sometime speeding up the rate of spinning. In the choruses, the backdrop turns white, and new crystal stones in shades of teal, blue, and purple appear to sprout from the middle of a translucent purple diamond shape, which turns turquoise later. They also seem to “glitch” into different positions, as if the static that appears in front of them interfered with them. During the bridge, the backdrop slowly becomes darker to a navy blue hue, and two white diamond shapes that seem to be made of the previously seen crystals shards sprout from the middle of the room and they move to overlap each other. The diamonds then become transparent, revealing black space and stars, inside of them. In the space where the diamonds had overlapped, a new white diamond seems to lock the two bigger diamonds into place before the final chorus follows up, and the backdrop turns white again. While the song fades out, the room turns into a shade of dark gray while the dancers return to their diamond-like hue. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Do a wave down. *'P2:' Put your arms straight as if to express confusion. Nolie gm 1.png|Gold Move Nolie gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *'' '' is the third song by Sean Paul in the series. **It is also the second song by Dua Lipa in the series. *'' '' is the first routine since Je sais pas danser to have only four players in the preview. It is followed by Hala Bel Khamis, Obsesión, Bang Bang Bang (Extreme), Monsters of Jazz, and Tales of the Desert. *The outro chorus is shortened in the game. *At the end of the routine, P2 s glove turns dark gray, with only one small dot that keeps its original color. **This does not happen on .https://youtu.be/tgmif2Yg3-8?t=210 *The coaches were first seen in a promotional image for .File:Nolie jd2019 promo.jpg *'' '' is the one of only two routines in , alongside Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) with only one Gold Move. *'' '' was briefly removed from the services shortly after its release. **This is the third song from , after What Lovers Do and Dancing Queen (from ), that was removed but then released again at a later date. *Despite the routine being a exclusive released in the era, the preview thumbnail labels as a exclusive track for . The HUD used in the preview is also in the style. *This is the last song to be added to ’s servers. Gallery Game Files Nolie cover generic.jpg|'' '' NoLie Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach nolie cover albumbkg.jpg| album background NoLie BC.jpg| cover Nolie cover 1024.png| cover Nolie p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar NoLie pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots NoLie jd2018 menu.jpeg|'' '' in the menu NoLie jd2018 load.jpeg| loading screen NoLie jd2018 coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Nolie jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images Nolie jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others nolie thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) nolie thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Nolie jd2019 promo.jpg|The coaches in a promotional video for nolie p2 glove glitch.png|Glitch with P2 s glove Videos Official Music Video Sean Paul - No Lie ft. Dua Lipa No Lie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers No Lie - Gameplay Teaser (US) No Lie - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) No Lie - 5 stars No Lie - Just Dance Now No Lie - Just Dance 2019 Extraction No Lie - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:No Lie tr:No Lie Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Dua Lipa Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Eduardo Bañuelos Category:Jéssika Jessy Category:Shortened Songs